


no rooftop to block the light

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, but they're there, look i wasn't gonna tag hyp and than and hermes if they don't actually play a part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: Gifting comes natural for the unruly prince. It's to whom he gifts that is a surprise.
Relationships: Charon/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	no rooftop to block the light

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an anon of the kink meme! i hope this is good!!

Zagreus, with his too big heart and bright red blood, is a regular at Charon’s shop. Obols are as much of a part of him as is the Styx so having a shop throughout the different realms just makes sense. But it’s when he himself starts being the center of the unruly prince’s affections that he starts to question whether or not he should’ve given him a loyalty card after that first foolish battle.

“Charon, mate, you always provide the best boons I have ever seen!” Zagreus tells him after purchasing a boon from that annoying war god. His body is littered with scrapes and bruises but he’s cheerful as per usual. “ _ Hhhhhkraahhhh _ ,” is the response he gives, simple and curt. He’s expecting Zagreus to leave but the prince stays and looks at him with considering eyes.

The bottle of nectar that’s presented after what looks like careful defibrillation is…. surprising. He’s heard, from Hermes and the occasional Thanatos, that Zagreus is gifting practically every being nectar. Except… there’s a flush to his cheeks. “Err.. Charon? I really do appreciate all that you do. I know that it’s not much but please do accept this nectar bottle.”

He’s holding it out like it’s dangerous and perhaps it is but Charon isn’t one to pass up a gift, even if it’s contraband. He takes the bottle and uncharacteristically tips his hat and the grin he gets in return is blinding. He stores it in his robes and leans up to his full height, towering over the smaller prince. 

Later, when he's in he's alone, he thinks about it in the silence of his vault, the blush the young god had. It suited him, made him seem younger almost. The flush to his skin made him look good, made him more attractive than he already was. He himself couldn't really deny the prince was handsome with his mother's stature and his father’s dark hair. 

Thinks about how kind his eyes are, his gentle smile. The nervous flutter in his belly feels wrong, like he  _ shouldn't  _ be looking. Zagreus is off-limits if only for the fact that he doesn't want to deal with Hades. He pulls out the bottle of nectar out from his robes and cradles it like it really is precious. And it really is, precious he means. 

He uncorks the bottle and tips it into his mouth, the nectar tasting sweet and almost like the pomegranates the queen and his mother would allow him to have when he'd visit the House more often. It makes him wonder if Zagreus’ mouth would taste the same.

It happens again and again and again. It's oddly sweet, how nervous he gets and how nervous Zagreus gets. Hermes teases him whenever he sees him while he delivers souls and various boons to sell.  _ ‘Say Charon, you and Coz are getting awfully close, hmmm?’  _ is what he can imagine Hermes telling him right then and there. As much as he wants to, he thinks that he'll just wait until Zagreus spills his feelings first. 

The best time they meet, on the river Styx no less, the prince presents him another bottle of…. oh. It's a bottle of  _ ambrosia  _ he presents him and that flush of his is back. He looks at the bottle and reaches out and lets his fingers brush against the smaller gods. Zagreus lets out a small gasp, almost inaudible with the river in the background. 

The flush is darker now, Zagreus looking embarrassed and he can't help it. He tilts Zagreus’ chin up and the prince looks shy now. “ _ Kaaaaaaaaahhhh? _ ” 

Zagreus looks down, his voice soft. “I…..I would like it, if you'd let me.”

He thinks about it for a minute. It feels like forever but he leans down and presses a chaste kiss (or however it can be classified as) to the prince’s cheek. The earth radiating from Zagreus is intoxicating and He can feel smaller hands grip his robes. Zagreus looks determined and leans up on his tip toes and give him an actual kiss, breathing in the smoke that he constantly emits. 

It's intimate, something he's never had  _ anyone  _ do but this is the  _ prince _ , who wishes to court  _ him _ of all people. Zagreus hums, breaking the kiss and breathing out purple. He looks not lost but dazed, almost as if the smoke of his was something like the droughts Hypnos would make for Thanatos as children when he couldn't sleep. 

“I...Would you ever visit the House? So I may start to properly court you?” Zagreus asks. It's not something he'd thought of doing again, not when there's not much of a point in doing it, but he nods.

Zagreus’ smile was bright and beautiful. It almost put the obols he loved to hoard to shame. Luckily, that smile was for him and him only.


End file.
